Severing the Chain of Suffering: Seireitou vs Echo Uchiha
:"Darkness.....Loneliness.... not many people have dealt with these two, though they claim to. These feelings build up in a chain of hatred and suffering.... never to end.... Or..... can it... ?" ---- It was a bright and sunny day in the city of U.S Kagegakure. Kouhei and the others were on their way to school, as they saw Nanashi. "Yo Nanashi, we're gonna be late!" called out Kouhei. Nanashi didnt even make a noise..... for he was asleep. Kouhei and the others fell down comcicly, and left for Class. After 2 hours, Nanashi woke up suddenly. "...What was that?... That power.... its... similar somehow..." he thought, lazily getting up. He jumped off from roof to roof, reaching the outskirts of the city. He walked into the forest, and begin to sense a powerful presense ahead... A dirt covered man was running through the forest at a stumbling rate, carrying a large collection of documents that could easily be used by one natio nto destroy another. He was panting heavily, but kept running so he wouldn't be caught. He blinked while runnign and saw the image of something so horrid he couldn't describe it, it was a pair of the most evil green and black eyes he had ever seen, blanketed in an eternal twilight. He tripped, getting up quickly and starting to ru nagai nbut he isntantly fell, inconceivable pain coursing through him. He looked down to see his leg attatched by a single ligament, soon to fall off entirely. He gritted his teeth and cried out as he turned around to see a man shrouded in robes, wearing mask with eyes and nose holes that should've exposed some of his face, but for some reason he seemed hollow. The man looked at him for what seemed forever, and knew he ws going to die. "Stop! Don't!" He said, he nose running from his terror. "I'm poor, I was promised money for these scrolls, this will help support my family! You could never understand my pain." Whatever he had said had triggered something in the individual to cause him to draw a blade slowly from under his robes. Before the poor man could beg any further he immediately fell apart in a fountain of his own innards, sliced into an inconceivable amount of pieces. The shrouded man looked down upon his created mess, looming. "What a waste..." said a voice behind the shrouded man. It was none other then Seireitou, who tranformed into his original form from Nanashi. Seireitou's eyes wondered from the pieced-up man over to the shrouded man. "Its been a while, huh?" he asked the man "Long enough." Said a calm voice as the robed figure twitched one second and reappeared the next, now hoodless, revealing him to be Echo Uchiha. Seireitou chuckled, "Aw, dont be like that, we're friends after all" he said, walking over to the splattered mess of a man. "Nice work, but your gettin' kinda sloppy after 1000 years" he smiled, facing Echo's face now. "It's for an overall good." Said Echo, his expression unfaultering. "Well, whatever..." he said, his eyes wondered to Echo's sheathed Akujin. "I wonder, our power difference after 1000 years" he said. "It's irrelevant I'm sure." Said Echo, also glancing at his mysterious sword. Seireitou frowned comicly, "You STILL think your stronger? Oh boy..." he said, jumping back from Echo, "You wanna prove it?" Seireitou vs Echo: The Battle Begins "I see where this is inevitably heading." Said Echo as he closed his eyes and sighed. A cloaked man was standing near a tree close by, "Sei's gonna have some freak'in trouble with this jerk." said the man to himself, smiling. Seireitou smirked, "Dont pull a Hikaru on me.... lazy..." he said, though surprisingly, didnt draw KyuubiTaishou but meerly got into a fighting stance. Echo tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, folding his arms to show his unneccessarily large muscles. It could be guessed that when he wasn't killing, he was training, what a shocker. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "You wanna start this?" "Makes no difference to me." Responded the Uchiha. Beside the cloaked figure sat Sachi, in a cross-legged position. Her gaze was calm, as she scratched her nose slightly. Seireitou smirked, as a small cut appeared under the Uchiha's right eye. "Its fine, i usually start all the time, you can start this one" "I don't start, I finish." Said Echo as Seireitou drooled in a deep psychotic slumber, probably attacking Echo in his own dreams. He looked over and noticed the spectators. "Hi, Sei!!" said the cloaked man taking off his cloak, revealing the face of Shishimaru. "And who, may I ask, are you?" Said Echo as he looked at Sachi. Sachi looked at the man with a calm expression. "Sachi Urami....a close friend of Sei-kun's." She replied, with a small smile. To everyone's surprise... well, maybe not everyone's.... but Seireitou began to mumble slightly in his sleep, "Kuru....mu... hold on... Sachi... im tired.." he began to mumble as he woke instantly. "Who..whoa... what i miss..." he said, wiping off some drool from his face, noticing that Echo's was still cut under his eye, to his ignorance. He looked around, "Did we start yet? No wonder i fell asleep..." "Hi Sei!!!!!" yelled Shishimaru. A blush came across Sachi's face, and she covered her mouth, looking away slightly. "Seireitou, you idiot..." She thought. "Anyway... are we gonna start this already?" seireitou asked after greeting his old friend, Shishimaru. No Seriously... The Fight begins "Soon. I have more important things to attend to." Said Echo, not surprised that Seireitou would want to delay the battle. Seireitou sighed, "Alrighty then" he said, pointing two fingers at Echo and said, "Cero". He shot a blast of energy straight at Echo. Echo stood still as the blast connected but was erased from existence once Echo caused it to speed up to his level. "Quite a powerful blast. Although it's not your best." Seireitou's eyes became upside down U's. "Of course not, Echo!" he chirped. His body then began to vibrate and flicker unusually. Echo remained standing still for a moment before holding his fist out, and then returning it to his side. Seireitou sighed, "Also, im pretty sure that if we fight here, with our speed, power and total disreguard for the rules of nature, we're gonna destroy this universe...." he stated "I agree." Said Echo. "Although my power is contained to the point where it would seem I am normal. Don't get me wrong, I refuse to seal it, but it isn't neccessary anymore." Seireitou sighed, "I know what you mean... having to seal almost every bit of my power into his blades and creating new forms of it all the time.....ugh.... i hate it...." he reponded "And I honestly believed that the gap of power between you and I compared to the others would further close, but it seems to be quite the opposite." Said Echo, noticing the gargantuan essessence of Serieitou and his power. "Well, i wouldnt count them out yet" he said, smiling. "Well, shall we get down to the nitty-gritty?" "Only if you really mean it this time." Said Echo in his short enduring patience. Seireitou sighed, "As long as you dont try your hypnosis tricks on me anymore.... as if i dream about Kurumu-chan and Sachi-chan enough already..." he said, converting to one of his forms. He changed into his Horuakuti Form and smiled towards Echo, "You start Echo-san" Echo didn't reply but his eyes twitched as his Hakumeigan appeared, dawning chaos. A split second later a wisp like spirit appeared, sucking the life out of the environment and making the universe literally black and white, only it retaining its death inspiring green color. In a flash that contained a trillion screams, the trees lifted from the ground around them and joined with uprooted soil to compose a new, more powerful element of twilight. The dark light of the wisp of the spirit could be seen illuminating the large creature as it stood there, breathing visibly black breaths. Seireitou frowned, closing his eyes, as his bdoy began to eminate a holy light. Suddenly, amist the Twilgiht and Chaos, a light began to shine through, dispelling the darkness, returning light, color and harmony to the universe in an instant. Seireitou's eyes slowly opened to see a slightly dismayed Echo, staring at Seireitou's feat of dispelling the Twilight. His eyes met Echo's eyes calmly. Echo conitnued to stare calmly as the beast grew to a massive size, reinforced by Seireitou's power. Echo finally murmured. "Twilight is created when darkness meets light." Seireitou smiled, "I didnt come here to debate you..." he stated as his body began to vibrate and flicker faster. "Then why are you here." Said Echo, not really soundign as if he was asking a question, all the while the Twilight creature began to burrow into the earth with dozens of tendril extensions form its body. Seireiotu closed his eyes, smirking, "Well, it was unexpected that i found you here.... but.... No-one has ever defeated you, and i believe.... If someone whuped your ass once, it might open your eyes to the light...." he stated, facing Echo A Dramatic Confrontation: Seireitou vs Echo "I've been defeated..." Said Echo. "Just I never will again." Said Echo as he thought of his physical and inner battles, of blood and love. Seireitou looked down, "Im sure... well, you better say that after today, cause you're losing here..." he stated, "Before, when i fought you, i was filled with doubt.. but no more..." he stated, staring into the dark and painful eyes of Echo. Seireitou returned to his orginal form and squated into a deep stance. "Your move, Echo" Echo dropped his arms from their folded position as the Twilight creature roared, tendrils springing up from under Seirietou and engulfing him, submerging him in their depths. Seireitou frowned, as his spiritual pressure alone subdued and destroyed the beast, as Seireitou meerly hopped back from its clutches. His eyes slowly met Echo's again. "I would apreciate it if you would fight me yourself, with that" he said, pointing to Akujin. "Are you sure that's a good idea." Echo said rhetorically. Seireitou's eyes rose to meet his once more, "Without a doubt..." he replied "Then ready your blade." Said Echo as he rested his finger on the butt of Akujin. Seireitou smiled, "Of course" he replied, drawing and swinging KyuubiTaishou on his finger. He flicked his wrist as Akujin flipped through the air into his hand upside down. He waited moment before appearing before Seireitou and clashing blades for a second to signal the fight's begin. He turned around to land a roundhouse kick on the flat end of Seireitou's blade, sending him flying back. Seireitou dragged his sword to the groung and shot off a fireball from his feet towards Echo, and regaining his footing as he pointed at Echo and stated, "Cero Oscuras", shooting a powerfu black energy at Echo. As expected, the blast disppeared apon reaching Echo but to Echo surprise, his shoulder began to bleed. Seireitou smiled, "So thats it.... ive figured it out..." he continued. Echo pointed his blade at Seireitou but to Seireitou's surprise, Echo's fist came out of nowhere and punched his face with unnatural force, shattering the laws of space and cracking Seireitou's jawbone. Echo muttered eventually. "Recall when I held my fist out earlier." Seireitou chuckled, "An eye for an eye? I make you bleed and you break my jawbone? Interesting" he said, punching the air as a fist went through an instantly opened portal, punching Echo in the jaw and through a kick through another portal, kicking Echo in his.... manhood. Echo remained painfully emotionless as he sent enough corrupted chakra into Seireitou's system through contact to give his body complete third degree burn. Seireitou sighed, as his injuries were healed almost instantly. "Well then, looks like this wont be easy... what a drag...." he said, pointing his blade towards Echo, "Bind... KyuubiTaishou" he stated as black rain fell around Echo and the entire area. "Alright then." Said Echo as he swung his blade, causing the black rain to turn an eerie green, along with the entire environment being encased in Twilight. Everyone but Echo and Seireitou were removed from their bodies, only their souls remaining floating in their place. "If I still seeked world control, it would be a lot easier now." Echo said truthfully. "I would agree, Echo" stood Seireitou, out of the black/green rain. "I should warn you... you better keep your guard up" he stated "I wouldn't worry." Said Echo before he outstretched his arm, random souls acting as a spiritual coating that began to spiral around it. As the souls were corrupted to an evil green Echo jabbed in Seireitou's direction, blasting a flurry of wisps capable of consuming spiritual energy as a fire consumes oxygen. Seireiotu frowned, before the two began to exchange serious and quick blows as he began to think, "His movements... their so clear to me....." he thought as the two appeared on opposite sides. Seireitou faced Echo, "Your movements.... i can see them now... before it was like fighting a machine.... so either ive become more like a twilight demon or you've become more human" he stated. "I'm sure that your senses have become quite acute, just keep in mind the base of my blade's power that you seem to hate so much." Said Echo, keeping his arm outstreched as his he held his eyes fixated lazily on the spiritual battle, although he was wide awake. Seireitou smiled, "True... but then again, your the ignorant one. You still believe my weapon is KyuubiTaishou" he stated, pointing the blade at Echo. The blade glew, as Seireitou then stated, "Konpuresu KatōnGetsuga". He shot a powerful fang shaped attack with gold/black arcs of lightning around the red/black blast, straight for Echo. "I doubt it." Said Echo as the wisps encircled the attack and virtually ate it alive, blazing a golden black before turning back to green. Seireitou closed his eyes as the blast shattered and regrouped behind Echo, retaining its original color and blasted at Echo's back. Echo remained still as a thin blanket of black Twilight energy formed behind him, coursing with green vein-like patterns. Upon contact the attack vibrated and shattered. "Hey, eyes front!" called out Seireitou, as he charged at Echo's blindspot, which was ironicly his front. Seireitou charged as Echo turned to meet him in a deadlock of blade, when suddenly, flashes of memories began to surround the two, at that moment, both Seireitou and Echo saw eachothers memories as well as their own. That very same instant, the two backed away from eachother. "What the...... hell was that?" asked Seireitou, who was slightly shocked at the scenes. "If it's what I think it was, I'm not the only one who went through hell o nearth." said Echo, lowering his head in slight anguish. Category:Fanon Story